


Well Meant Help

by Merfilly



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys surprise April by cleaning almost everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Meant Help

The boys really had felt bad for the fight coming into her apartment and wrecking the place. April almost wished she hadn't chewed them out so hard about paying attention to where their little fights erupted, to be honest, given the way they had reacted.

They needed to learn, though, and that thought stayed in her mind, reinforced by Splinter's words on the subject, as she finally got to go home from work to face the duty of cleaning and repairing what she could, while tossing the rest.

April opened the door, inwardly cringing at the memory of what it had looked like that morning...and was amazed.

The broken furniture had been repaired as best as it could be, with the patchwork covered in large drapes of cloth carefully tucked in to look nice. All the debris had been sacked to wait for garbage day, and as she toured, she saw it wasn't just the remnants of the fight they had cleaned. All her dishes were spotless and put away. The bathroom sparkled at her. And when she got to her bedroom, her clothes were neatly folded on the shelves she used to supplement her small chest or hung up in the closet.

"Oh guys!" she whispered to herself, promising that she'd buy them pizza the next time she got paid.

`~`~`~`~`

Getting up out of clean sheets and heading for the shower started the day for April. She was still in such a good mood from the guys being so thoughtful that at first, she thought maybe they had just put things in a wrong place.

Then every single drawer failed to yield a single bra or panty.

And April remembered that she kept those in a separate hamper from the one in the bedroom. They went in with her towels, to be washed with bleach in hot water.

Sure enough, when she walked in, that basket was standing there, full but with its lid on, she wasn't surprised the guys had overlooked it.

And now she had only an hour or so to scare up a pair, a bra, and get herself to work on time... which left her seriously considering going commando.


End file.
